rest
by TricKy.05
Summary: Sena just want Ritsu to rest . Sena Izumi . Sakuma Ritsu
**Title : Rest**

 **Chara : Sena Izumi, Sakuma Ritsu  
**

 **Genre : ?  
**

 **Rate : T+**

 **a/n :** inspired from the talk between leo and ritsu in halloween event; also my obsession to this tsundere ship

 **No Flame Please 3~** i know its not perfect but please be nice :')

 **DLDR** , please dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate.

 **Lets spread peace all around the world~~~**

 **p.s. dont be rude.**

* * *

The dizziness keep bothering him. Did he count it wrong? He sure he supposed to stand just fine at least until midnight—yet its still noon and he can feel the bomb keep tickling in his head, the world keep playing and spinning around as he start to losing control of his body. Ritsu try to reach the tree for standing support, he cant let himself fall to te ground now. Not just becaus it will give more pain to his already broken body but it might damaging his stage outfit.

unfortunately his body won't work. It refuse to move like what he want and..

"Damn, dont fall with that clothes, the live will start in two hours"

That voice suddenly waking him, and he didn't actually fall to ground but he fall to someone's arms

Ritsu try to find who is the one who catch him but his sight is blur, he can barely know that figure "seccha-" he try to ask that person. But he stop him from talking  
"just sleep, don't talk" that person said. And try to carry the vampire properly.

Izumi sighed. He knows things will end up like this, so he follow Ritsu once he done with his outfit. Ritsu is stupid. As stupid as rei. And Sena will never-want to understand why they sacrifice themselves over things like this in school. It's the last chance for him and leo not for Ritsu. Ritsu still have another year to fight. And For whatever reason, forcing yourself will do nothing but breaking your body before you reach the goal

"says, the one who keep practicing until morning"

Izumi almost stumbled on his own feet when Ritsu suddenly talk beside his ear "you vampire bastard. Don't read my mind and sleep!"

"you know i can't" Ritsu mumbled. Burried his face on the silver haired shoulder "you always smell good secchan.. it heals me"

for the N-th time he sighed. "rest, leo don't like this"

"you won't tell him right?"  
"no… he probably will doing the live himself again and get the giri giri safe place and crushed and you know. I won't let that happen. Atleast not now. The graduation is near. And he need to get out from this freaking academy" Sena remember it, the live last year and he refuse to let his eyes see that kind of scene again. It's annoying.

"you are so cute secchan.. -"

"-i-i…"

Ritsu clings more to izumi "you always act cold to us, keep saying you want to take the leader position but you are the one that worried about him the most." Ritsu chuckled, "I know you keep searching him everyday.. after school before your model work.." he said, patting Sena's head "gokuro gokuro~"

"shut up.." Sena sighed.

The silent fall after them again. its quiet here, all student and staff in this school is till busy preparing the stage for the biggest event in early year. No one will even bother to go to this place. Sena take a different way from usual to infirmary, he prevent bumping on leo. That stupid—ugh, no Sena refuse to imagine what will that stupid king will do if he see them like this

"she is great isnt it…?" Ritsu suddenly said. Sena knows well who is Ritsu talking about, that misterious producer from 2nd year who successfully change a lot of things in this academy—and himself too.

Sena smiled and just give a nod.

"i wonder how we will end up without her" Ritsu chuckled, the super bara-bara Knights after leo decide to leave and disappear even after his suspension end. changed back to the actual Knights who is feared by all unit as one of strongest veteran unit once that mysterious producer found the lost king and bring him back to his Knights

"i told you to rest Ritsu"

Ritsu smiled, that is the cue.  
its rare for Sena to call him with his name. this tsundere friend of him, who always talk like a professional, taking the works and partner before school and friend always call others with their family name.  
and Ritsu likes it's when Sena call him with his given name. the loneliness inside him disappear just like that, giving him more comfortable feel he missed a lot these days. Ritsu clings more to the silver haired boy and burying back his face to Sena's neck, He let the smell of Sena drown him to the dreamland-he hope. "okay izu-mom… promise you won't tell both of them about this.."

"i told you al-" Sena stop talking when he hear soft snore from the vampire. Fixing their position gently, Sena smiled. This last stage-he will protect it and do his best. For the last stage they can do in this school as five-as Knights.

 **THE END**

* * *

IM BACK /nah

after a long long hiatus /slap i moved a bit to johnny's world for finally arrived in this 2dfandom-seems like i wont be able to get away from "idols" since finally ffn for ansuta available, expect me to come again and dropping more fanfic =)) which probably end up in indonesian language because yes im aware my english is suck =))

thankyou for reading^^-if you are there ..


End file.
